paxfandomcom-20200213-history
Pride
Name: Pride Physical Age: 24 True Age: -undetermined- Gender: Male Faction: Sin Element: Earth This character is archived, and not completed. There are information here that is not valid on the site, as the player has not returned in a while. 'Power' Pride has the ability to use the natural world to fuel his uses. He is both a druid and hunter at heart. He draws his power from the unseen spirits of the wild, and as such may use the creatures and energy of the uncivilized parts of the world to aid him. This makes him one of the most willful Sins. He does not take from the earth, but only merely gets his strength from it. He does not conquor or dominate it. Nature is both beautiful and harsh, which reflects Pride himself. He does not consider himself evil, but when provoked he shows his true colours. 'Weapon' Since nature is Pride's source of power, his weapon is just as such. However, he takes a lot from his past side, preferring to use bow and blade which he likes to add a poisonous touch to. 'Summon' Even in his past life, Pride had a great understanding of the untamed creatures. One such favourite was the Lion. It represented graceful beauty, strong loyalty, and fierce strength. It is fitting that Pride's summon would be so. His name is Markaan, and he is the only creature of this world that Pride trusts completely. He is wise and just as thoughtful as his master. Pride does not consider Markaan a pet, but as a loyal companion. 'History' Pride was a hunter in his human life. He communed spirits of the Earth to give him strength, as he does as a Sin. Just as now, he was kind of a loner, keeping to himself for the most part, and only going to any part of civilization when in need of supplies, primarily living in the wilderness that was is true home. He lived like this for most of his life, but eventually another human war broke out. He meant to ignore what did not affect him, however soldiers are not the only necessity in war. Production is key, and so much of the wild was taken, in which to Pride, was as much as defiling his home as a city robbery. He maintained to adapt and survive. This was what he was good at. However, in time it became too much, and he was forced to fight back the intruders. Using his unique cunning and skill, he would sabotage with guerilla tactics. It was as if the very force of nature was fighting back. Although, no matter how much he did, it was not enough against an army. He was in time defeated, mortally wounded. Soon enough, the place he called home was burned to ashes. Yet, just as the forest died, it would grow again, and so did Pride in his own way. Angered by what the humans had done, he awoke to a new life. Joining the Sins, he would find a new home in a new world. 'Appearance' Pride is tall and well built. His skin usually has a good tan, as his environment is the outdoors. His hair is a long, dirty blond-brown, and his eyes are a deep blue. Hard and always aware. A defined scar on his left eye is a mark reminding him of his dark past, while numerous scars on his arms, body reveal his nature to the wilderness. He also has strange tattoos along his arms to his wrists, and sometimes will paint patterns on his face. His clothing usually consists of torn, faded green jeans, a torn camo vest, black gloves and leather-worn boots, for traveling. 'Behaviour' Pride is a very complex character. He feels most at peace alone, but does not refrain from interacting with others. He can be a very thoughtful, caring, understanding, and yet when frustrated, can be very angry, confused, and territorial. He does not trust so easily, but is willing to take an open mind to almost anyone. Despite being one of the Sins, Pride does not hate the Virtues. He is very passive unless provoked. He will just as likely fight against a Sin as he would a Virtue. What keeps him from looking at thinks so black and white is how open-minded he can be. He will fight for what he believes, understand the other perspective, and only truly become angered when he or the ones he cares for are threatened. Category:Sins Category:Characters Category:Earth Category:Archived